


Your boyfriend thinks i'm hotter than you

by TyrantTirade



Series: MCU kink bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Just stuff that bros do, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: “Do you, think Steve's hot?”Sam sputters slightly, laughing, but doesn't answer. Just shakes his head.“Oh c’mon, you can tell me, i'm your bro.”“I'm right here dumbass,” Steve adds.Bucky shoots a hand up, trying to silence him, “Shh, this is Sam and Bucky time,” he cocks his head to Sam again. “Now, you were telling me if you thought Steve was hot."





	Your boyfriend thinks i'm hotter than you

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb lol. I consistently just write dumb shit.
> 
> Yet another bingo card. Covering spitroasting. 
> 
> Ill be honest, i hate writing threesomes because i dont ever want a character to be like a third wheel or like excluded. Still, I tried my best and hopefully everything is distributed well enough. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this all in one setting with no beta so all mistakes are mine.

“Got a question for you Sam,” Bucky says and everyone knows it can't be good judging by the look he gives him. Mischievous.

“Yeah?” Sam asks, swigging from his beer.

Bucky smirks, a little on the tipsy side so his barriers are gone. “Do you, think Steve's hot?”

Sam sputters slightly, laughing, but doesn't answer. Just shakes his head. 

“Oh c’mon, you can tell me, i'm your bro.”

“I'm right here dumbass,” Steve adds.

Bucky shoots a hand up, trying to silence him, “Shh, this is Sam and Bucky time,” he cocks his head to Sam again. “Now, you were telling me if you thought Steve was hot.”

God, what a shit, Steve thinks, shaking his head. 

Sam looks at Steve, laughing as he shrugs, “Yeah, sure, Steve's hot,” he admits. No big deal.

Bucky nods and then asks this time, “Well, do you think I'm hot?” 

And that's where Steve knows something is up. He cocks his brow, looking at Bucky in a way that he hopes conveys his wonder. 

All Bucky does though is smirk. 

He's making it awkward in here. 

Sam's been staying with them for a few days, visiting from D.C. Steve told him that it would save him money on a hotel and it would be fun, it'll be great dude. So Sam agreed. 

But since he's been there Bucky has fucking been on him. 

Like, just the nicest, most ass kissing guy you'd ever meet. Steve's starting to think it's because Sam doesn't exactly have a history of loving him. Maybe he's trying to sweet his way into Sam's closeness.

Sam laughs, throwing his head back as he repeats the question, “Do I think you're hot?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky nods, duh. 

Sam shakes his head incredulously, before saying, “Steve's right, you are a dumbass Barnes.” because well, you have to be blind to not think that Bucky's hot, Steve thinks.

But still, that gets Steve belting out a laugh as Bucky belts out a over exaggerated gasp. Clearly taking it as a no.

“Fuck you Sam,” Bucky says, shaking his head. He points at Sam accusatorily, “I let you stay in my house, and this is how you repay me? By not thinking i'm hot.” He puts his hands over his heart achingly, “I'm hurt.”

Sam obviously tries his damndest to keep a straight face, “Alright, we'll do a sexy test.” 

Steve, off to the side, the awkward third wheel in this whole thing, snorts, waving his hand as he asks, “Sexy test?” 

He knew keeping these two in the Same place for three days would be bad. 

Sam winks at Steve, smirking as he confirms, “Yeah, mandated sexy test.” 

Steve's pretty sure he just came up with this shit to get a rise out of Bucky.

“I'm gonna ace it,” Bucky says confidently, taking a drink. Of course.

What a bunch of idiots, Steve thinks, but still smiles at his boy.

“Okay, Hot shit test-” Sam starts.

“I thought it was sexy test?” Steve interrupts.

“It's whatever I want it to be test Steve, shut up,” Sam corrects quickly before continuing, “Sexy test step one, take your shirts off.” He twirls his finger up as a take it off gesture, just to really cement his request in.

Easy enough, Steve thinks. He's naked all the time. 

They pull their shirts off uncoordinatedly, Bucky scrambling awkwardly to get his off as he mutters, “Titty award goes to Steve.” 

Sam slaps at his bicep, “No titty award.” 

All shirts off, Sam tells them to stand. “Now,” he starts, “Let's take a vote.” 

Steve's not even sure what he's voting on but he says Sam anyway. Because, if he's guessing it's the best shirtless body. And well, he's seen Bucky's a blue million times but sees Sam's very rarely and well- Damn. He's never really taken the opportunity to see Sam like this, or at least to really look at him but it's nice. It's fucking nice as shit. All definition and smoothness and not much hair but it's definitely something that he doesn't mind looking at. 

Both Sam and Bucky say “Steve,” though, almost in unison. 

Followed by Bucky suddenly scowling at Steve, asking, “What the fuck man?” 

Steve just shrugs, “Babe, you're beautiful, alright? A dime. Don’t worry.”

“Hah,” Sam mocks “Your boyfriend thinks i'm hotter than you.”

To avoid confrontation Steve just shakes his head.

“You're a fucking Bitch,” Bucky says jokingly, crossing his arms like a bitter child.

“Alright, Step two, who's the real bitch?” Sam asks out of spite. 

To which both he and Steve point at Bucky as he stays in place with his arms crossed. 

“Real step two, in the sexy test is, take your drawers off.” 

Bucky heaves out a sharp laugh, “If walking around in the nude is the key to being hot then i must be on fire,” He says as he tugs down his pjs.

Steve does the Same thing, saying, “Yeah, he's kept his clothes on since you've been here out of politeness but he's complained about fifteen times that he has to wear pants in the kitchen.” 

Sam points at Bucky, “First off, you're a slut,” and then points at Steve, “Second, shut the fuck up, you're ruining the game,” and then unbuttons and peels off his own jeans.

Steve grumbles, “He said it first.” He looks over at Bucky as Bucky smiles innocently. 

“You especially,” Sam adds, pointing at Bucky. “Anyway, underwear on, who has the best booty.” 

“Sam,” Bucky says quickly. Probably out of spite.

But really, that's easy, Steve thinks, saying thoughtlessly, “Bucky,” because well, if he knows one thing in life, it's that Bucky's ass was made by the angels or something. He can't even joke right now. That ass has possessive properties. That ass is and will always be, the best ass Steve's ever seen.

“Yeah,” Sam says in agreeance, “Bucky.”

Bucky grins, smug, “Wow,” he blurts, “Best ass? I'll take it.” 

“Wait,” Sam says, “Turn around lemme get a good look before my vote is set in stone.”

Bucky turns, putting his arms in front of him just a little to get his ass popped out just right. The Same trick he's done a hundred times on Steve. 

Steve can't keep himself from looking over, he'd break his neck to get a good look at that. 

“Yeah,” Sam says, stepping in closer, “Alright, I see it.” 

“Right,” Steve adds, swinging a hand in to slap at it. It shakes in his underwear from the force of his hit and he can't keep himself from grabbing a handful of it. Jiggling that with his palm.

Sam reaches in, smacking the side that Steve's hand isn't on and that forces a soft sound out of Bucky. Bucky moves his ass just a little more towards their hands on him before murmuring, “I'm getting a boner.” 

That shouldn't be as funny as it is but next thing he knows, all of them are laughing like a bunch of idiots, their hands pulling away from Bucky's ass as Bucky twists around. His underwear, very clearly, tented out.

“Alright,” Sam interjects, “Step three of the hot test is- and you can back out, that's fine- but, who's got the nicest dick.” 

And fuck, that, shit. Steve doesn't know what to think. 

But next thing he knows, Bucky already has his underwear dropped and his dick is getting harder by the second and he grins as he says, “I'm so down for this.” 

Steve feels himself, involuntarily, start to chub up in his drawers, looking over to Sam.

Sam strokes himself over his own underwear as he looks down at Bucky's dick until he finally settles on pulling his own shorts down. 

And- holy fucking shit. His dick swings free, outward. And it's fucking nice. Steve knows it doesn't even touch on how long and thick his own is but it's perfect. 

Bucky's is a little on the small side, average. Steve's is a little on the huge side. But Sam's, fuck, that's a nice dick. Steve loves dicks so he knows a nice dick when he sees a nice dick and man, fucking hell thats a nice dick. 

Bucky must agree too because he lets out a sigh, almost a hum. That Same sound that he makes when he's desperate. 

Its nice and long and curved up just a little, a perfectly cut line where it's lighter at the top and all the hair above it is shaved like he's prepared for this. Fuck. 

He and Bucky both, in unison, say “Sam,” and then Sam chuckles and says, “Me,” because he fucking knows it. 

He fucking knows it, of course he does. 

“But I have to say,” Sam starts, “Steve, you're packing a fuckin baseball bat man.” 

Steve feels himself get warm, “Yeah,” he says, grabbing it, “Bucky likes it.” He looks over at Bucky for a response but Bucky's too enthralled by Sam's dick to even look away. Like he's hypnotized or something. 

Steve loves dick but Bucky loves dick more.  
“Can I suck it?” Bucky asks suddenly. 

And the mood quickly takes a turn because Bucky's pupils are huge and all their dicks are hard and Sam's, smiling, asking, “You wanna suck it baby?” 

Bucky nods and then looks over to Steve. All hazy-eyed and drunk on it as he asks, “Please Steve?” 

Because that's their rule. You fuck anyone else you better ask first.

Fuck, Steve wants to see that. He's more than okay with that. “Yeah Bucky, you wanna put Sam's big dick in your mouth?” 

Bucky looks like he's about to liquify, fall into a puddle on the floor. He looks down at Sam, where he's stroking his cock and watching Bucky amusedly. “I'll make it good.” 

“I don't doubt it,” Sam chuckles, before looking over at Steve, asking for permission. “You good with your boy doing this?” 

“Absolutely,” he says, abso-fucking-lutely.  
Leaning in slowly to pull Sam into a kiss. 

Steve's so focused on his mouth on Sam’s that he doesn't really notice Bucky's presence below them until Sam pulls in a sharp inhale against his mouth. 

Steve keeps a hand on his neck but pulls away, looking down to see Bucky on his knees, licking up the length of Sam's cock. His eyes are closed and he hums like the taste of it alone is getting him off. Knowing Bucky, it is, Bucky's a real fucking piece.

“You like that?” Steve asks to neither of them in particular. 

Bucky looks up, eyes wet and nods his head before taking as much as he can of it down his throat in one go. Enthusiastic.

That pushes a moan out of Sam, “Yeah, he's good.” He's looking down at Bucky too and fuck, Steve knows how good he is. 

Steve trained him to be that good. 

Effortlessly Bucky swallows down Sam's cock, nuzzling his nose into the shaved skin right above it before pulling away again. One of his hands comes up to hold Sam's balls and Sam moans again until Steve just can't not tug him back in for another kiss. 

The second time Steve stops kissing Sam it's for a different reason than the first.

This time it's him that lets out a sound. He groans as he suddenly feels Bucky's hand wrap around his cock and squeeze it just how Bucky knows he likes it. 

He pulls away from Sam, leaving him panting as he twines his fingers into Bucky's hair. Watching Bucky work two dicks at once. He's amazing.

“He's a good boy, isn't he?” Steve asks Sam, mindless to it, making sure that Bucky hears him

Sam licks his lips, stunned, as he says, “fuck yeah.” he looks so into it that he can barely speak. Steve thinks he's beautiful too.

Steve tightens the grip on Bucky's hair until he makes a keening sound onto Sam's dick. “You just love that so much don't you, you aren't happy unless you have a cock in your mouth.” 

Bucky nods, Sam's dick still in his mouth and that's when Steve decides to take over, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and shoving him into Sam's cock. 

Bucky moans and Sam moans and eventually Bucky lets go of Steve's dick so he can grab onto Sam's thighs to brace himself as Steve fucks Bucky's throat for him. Shoving him into Sam's cock until he chokes and Steve knows to pull him free. The response it gets out of Sam is fucking nice, he grunts, sighing as his shoulders drop.

Steve pushes him in one last time and then yanks Bucky's hair back, pulling him off until he's gasping for breath and slurring, “Fuck.” A fat tear runs down his cheek and his nose is wet and red and he's fucking beautiful. 

“Goddamn,” Sam mutters, breathless. He brushes back Bucky's hair before suddenly bending down to pull Bucky into a kiss. 

Bucky's slumped over and breathing heavily but he groans into it and takes it like he needs it. Licking at Sam's mouth lazily as Sam controls the kiss. It's a real fucking sight to see.

“This is fucking hot,” Steve feels himself say. 

He Strokes his cock and watches as Sam grips Bucky's jaw and kisses him furiously, angrily. 

With the way Bucky's holding himself it's such a nice view of his ass. His spine curves nicely, ass out, and as much as Steve would love to.watch them kiss, as perfect as that is, he can't help himself. He steps back and drops to his knees, running his hands up Bucky's hips, around his chest and then back down his ribs and belly and down to his dick. 

He's so hard that he's dripping slick into the floor. His dick curved up against his belly. Perfect little thing.

Steve strokes at him with one hand, making him sigh into the kiss with Sam dreamily. 

He lets his other hand skim down the curve of Bucky's back, purposefully sliding his fingers down the swell of Bucky's ass and eventually over his hole just to tease at him as he finally slides it down to grab at his balls. 

Bucky spreads his legs more. Steve knows exactly what he wants. 

“What do you need Bucky?” he asks, just because he likes to hear what Bucky has to say. 

Sam breaks the kiss to pet at Bucky's hair so Bucky can answer. 

His voice is so gone, “Please,” he begs. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me.” 

Sam pets at Bucky's cheek gently, “C’mon Baby, tell him what you need.” 

Bucky looks up at Sam, dazed and wet-eyed, gone on it so bad that his voice is soft and shy, “Put your cock in my ass,” he asks. 

And Steve knows it's not for him. 

“You want me to put it in you?” Sam repeats, just to clarify. He's holding his dick, eyes heavy too, pupils massive.

Bucky nods and bites at his lip as his hips curl back, like they're fucking back on nothing. 

“Can Steve get you ready first?” he asks. 

Bucky twists his head back, looking at Steve with his hooded, stoned, eyes and his red lips. “Please Steve.” 

Steve wants it just as bad as him, needy. Fuck he loves it when he begs. He runs the pads of a few fingers up Bucky's taint and over his hole. Teasing at him on purpose. “Yeah sweetheart, i'll get you all open and ready for Sam's cock.” 

Bucky's lip quivers and he huffs, relieved, setting his head against Sam's thigh. 

“I'll fuck you so good baby boy,” Sam adds. 

Jesus Christ, that gets Steve's own dick throbbing as he goes in for it. Licking at Bucky's ass. His favorite thing, he thinks, being in there.

Bucky gasps, oversensitized as fuck. Desperate for it and lets Steve eat him out like he likes. Steve knows exactly the way he wants it.

“Goddamn,” Sam mumbles. It's not to Steve, he knows it isn't, “He loves it almost as much as you do, doesn't he?” But still, Steve smiles and really gets to eating him out.

Bucky chuckles softly “Yeah, Steve loves it,”he agrees, but then then hums as Sam strokes his own dick and taps it against his cheek. “You want this in your mouth again? Keep you full on this end until I can fill you up on the other one.” 

Bucky nods again, shuddering and grinds his ass back on Steve's mouth, his hand going back to hold onto Steve's hair.

Steve, like the slut he knows that he is growls and gets to eating. 

After a few minutes Steve manages to sneak a finger into Bucky's hole and Bucky keens around Sam's dick, rocking back on Steve's fingers as Steve licks softly around it. 

Bucky need to get fucked, Steve thinks. Fucking addicted to the look in his eyes when he's all full of dick. 

“Sam, you wanna go get me some lube?” Steve asks, still focused entirely on Bucky's ass. He wants to just squeeze a few fingers in already. 

Fucking hell, one isn't ever enough.

He knows from experience that Sam hates having to get out of that mouth of Bucky's but he’s perfect, he eases his dick out and asks where it is anyway, leaving Bucky to slump down on his elbows and fuck back on Steve's finger. 

“You like that?” Steve asks idly. 

He knows that Bucky likes it. 

Bucky sighs happily and says, “Yeah Steve, it's good.” he falls forward again, curving his back. Pretty.

“Yeah?” Steve asks, “You ready to feel Sam's dick in you?” 

Bucky lets out a soft, “Mhm.” He's so blissed out and into it that Steve's dick throbs just hearing his tone. Dick drunk.

Steve's ready, fuck Steve is so ready, “You gonna let me feed you my dick?” 

“Steve,” Bucky groans, moving his ass from side to side on Steve's finger, “Please.” 

Bucky's desperation always gets Steve so painfully hard that he wants to shoot off right there. “Yeah baby, you'll get it, don't worry.”

A few moments later Sam returns, chuckling as he explains, “I didn't know where to look and i hunted.” He holds the bottle and a somehow found condom up, “Y'all have too much fucking lube. Why's there a whole goddamn drawer full? It took me a year to find a fuckin condom, its probably expired.” 

Bucky drops his head and laughs, “Married life.”

Sam comes around and kneels at Bucky's side, taking it upon himself to uncap the lube and pour a little too much against Bucky's ass, covering Steve's hand and the floor. 

Steve pulls his finger out and coats a few of them before sinking two back in, nice and slow. He loves fingering Bucky.

Sam's hands roam Bucky's sides, one rubbing his flank as the other settles on his ass and pulls it open from the side for Steve. They work together so Steve can fuck him with his fingers as they both pull him open. 

Bucky's fingers curl into the floor as he clenches his ass and moans into the floor, begging, “Fuck me? Please.” 

God, Steve loves that

He's looking straight at Sam and Sam uses the little bit of slick that's still on his hand to tug on his cock. “How bad d’you want it?” 

“Please,” Bucky responds. So fucking bad.

Steve's so fucking into it that he feels his eyes droop and his dick throb, pulling Bucky's ass open on his fingers. He's ready for it, Steve knows he is. His ass is loose and soft, dick dripping. He's a slut for it.

Steve pulls his fingers free and slaps his ass, demanding, “Fuck him.” Then brings his hand down again, slapping harder just to hear Bucky cry.

He finally moves out of the way and yanks Bucky's hair back as Sam settles behind him, sliding his dick against Bucky's hole a few times until grabbing the lube. 

“You gonna make it good for Sam? He's our guest isn't he?” 

Bucky's slack-jawed, barely able to speak and he shuts his eyes and huffs, “Yes, I'll make it good.” 

“You better make it good sweetheart.” 

Sam rolls a condom on and strokes lube onto his dick before he spreads Bucky open with his free hand, licking at his lips as he watches. 

Fucking hell, Steve gets that feeling coursing through him that always does. That strong desperation to just hear Bucky cry and beg and want it so bad. To just lose himself in it.

He drops Bucky's hair and brings a hand down, slapping Bucky's ass as he says, “Better fuck my boy good Sam.” 

And fuck- Sam slides in and Bucky moans and Steve can almost feel that feeling, that nice warm slick feeling when Sam packs his cock in deep and growls. He takes no time at all to pick up a rhythm and fuck Bucky so hard that each thrust shoves a noise out of Bucky. 

Steve hears those noises from Bucky and the first thing he thinks about is shutting him up. He moves around and pulls Bucky's head up by the jaw, softly. Bucky's so fucked, his mouth loose, body rocking forward uncontrolled. “Open your mouth for me, Baby.” Steve asks. 

Bucky, as always, complies and lets his tongue out, startling some as Sam lays a few smacks into his ass and mumbles, “Beautiful fuckin ass.” 

“You have no idea,” Steve says, finally sliding into Bucky's mouth.

He avoids going too deep, just gives him enough to keep his mouth full but not enough to stop him from breathing. But Bucky, fucking best thing in the world, still tries his best. 

He let's the pace of Sams shoves push him into Steve's dick and he brings one hand up, straining with the other to keep himself up just so he can get at Steve's dick like he always does. 

Steve's fucking lucky, he knows he is. He watches as Sam fucks into Bucky, his hips slapping Bucky's ass and making it bounce off of him and it's such a nice view. He groans as Bucky sucks him good. Fuck, it's so much. 

“You like this?” Sam asks, grabbing onto Buckys hips and pulling him into his thrusts. “You like being fucked on both ends?” 

Bucky hums and sucks harder, yeah he likes it. “Fucking love it don't you Bucky?” Steve asks. “Such a good boy.” 

They keep up that pace until Steve finally tells Bucky to touch himself. That gets his hand off of Steve's dick but Steve's done for anyway. He pulls out of the wetness of Bucky's mouth and strokes himself, babbling, “Yeah, gonna cover that pretty mouth of yours in my cum, make you eat it. Such a good boy. Taking that cock like the slut you are. God you're beautiful, you're fucking perfect.” and then he's coming, shooting off on Bucky's tongue as Bucky works on pulling his dick in time with Sam's thrusts. 

Sam growls again through his teeth and shoves in hard, hips ceasing. “Fuck,” he mumbles as he comes. 

Bucky’s so close, Steve can tell, he’s pulling his dick quick and sloppy, head dropped, fucking back on Sam's dick in him.  
“Come for us,” Steve demands, followed by Sam saying, “Yeah Baby, come on this dick.” and that's all it takes for Bucky to be done for, grunting as he slumps forward against Steve and blows his load out onto the floor. He shakes and sighs and shudders, clenching around Sam until he's done. Absolutely fucked out and nearly comatose from it. 

Prettiest fucking thing Steve's ever seen, he thinks. 

He lets Bucky slump against him as Sam pulls out, smiling and trying to catch his breath as he throws the condom away with a very satisfied, “Goddamn.” He slaps Bucky's ass one more time just fun. 

“You we're right, fuck,” he slurs. Sweat trailing down his brow. 

Steve nods. 

A few seconds later Bucky picks his head up, red and sweaty, as he asks, “So who won the Sexy test?” 

Sam rolls his eyes, squeezing Bucky's ass, “It was a draw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos as always are very much appreciated and you can check out my tumblr [here!](Http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
